A Game We Shall Play
by Hadican
Summary: What are brothers for, right? Now resurrected, Damian is surprised to find that an unexpected family member has played a key role in his revival, but at what cost? He can change things, but the clock is ticking. Not to mention he's given quite the disadvantage. Get them to remember the lost soul or lose him forever. Rated T.


**Author's Note: Aw geez...why am I putting myself through a multi-chapter fic? It's better if I stick to one shots, but here we are. After much debate I decided I would try my hand at my own Batman fic. And so A Game We Shall Play was born. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>So It Begins<strong>

There was suddenly light and air. He gasped drinking it all in as he looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled brightly at him as he stared, dumbfounded.

How? The Heretic had killed him. Damian could think no further on the subject as he would have liked to. A familiar feeling prickled up his arms. Someone was there. Instincts kicked in and he fluidly got to his feet in a matter of seconds.

His head snapped over to see a figure standing several feet away. Just on the edge of the clearing he found himself in.

The figure was a girl. Probably a couple years older than he was. Her hair white and her skin pale as a sheet.

"Who are you?" he demands. A smile touches her lips and despite himself he feels the beginnings of a shudder work its way up his spine. He doesn't know what she is, but with a look like that...he highly doubted she was anything remotely related to a human being.

"I'm Lilith," the girl said, voice airy and light. He grits his teeth slightly because even from this distance he can tell her teeth are pointed just a bit too much to be normal. "And you are Damian."

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, brave because of their distance. The proud part of him scoffed at the idea that he's scared. The feral part deep inside is telling him to be careful where he treads with this one.

"Because the contractor told me it," she said, and that clearly left more questions than answers. He took a step back, scowl deepening. It's never a good idea to turn your back on an opponent.

"Contractor?" he asked, taking another careful step back. She looks amused as she watches him.

"I think you know him. Timothy Drake, does that name ring any bells?"

What did Drake do now?

"Yes," he hisses, because if Drake was the reason he was stuck here with her, he was going to be furious. She giggles at his reaction and waves it off as if it were nothing but a jest.

"Oh, oh, I get it! You think he put you here, right?" she laughed. "No, no, opposite in fact. You'll be going home Damian, but Timothy will be staying with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, confused. Drake didn't like him. Granted they had no longer hated each other, their relationship had been tolerable, but he never thought Drake would do something like this for his sake.

"You'd be surprised what some people will do for those they care about," she said and he about lost it because that didn't sound like Drake at all!

"That makes absolutely no sense!" he objected. Grayson he could see. Grayson had showed him what it was like to be a part of a family that cared about you. Drake...well, Damian had never really given Drake a chance until recently. Then he had been killed...There was no chance to know how well they would have gotten along had their mutual cease fire continued. "Why would Drake do something so reckless for my sake?!"

"I guess he cared about you," she said, fiddly with her torn up white gown as if it were more important than the conversation they were currently having. "Strange though that is."

"Well then, give him back," he demanded and she blinked a few times.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she admonished. "That is not how it works, but I'm surprised to see you actually care about Timothy. When I rifled through his memories I thought you pretty well hated him. It dumbfounded me as to why he'd want to bring you back and now you want to return the favor?"

Rifled through his memories? Tt. What a creeper. Despite himself he felt anger boil to the surface at her statement. Not even Drake deserved to have all of the deepest darkest parts of his mind rifled through like some sort of slideshow. Especially not by someone who didn't even know him.

"Oooh, but I have a great idea, a wonderful idea!" she chirped at him. "I am going to wipe everyone's memories clean of Timothy. Meaning they won't remember poor Timothy Drake whatsoever. Of course, you will remember so at least there'll be a fighting chance. If you want your Drake back then you'll have to get your family to remember him. If you can't then I get to keep him! Deal?"

There was no other option it seemed. He could probably trade himself for Drake, but then the imbecile would more than likely just trade himself back. It'd be a never ending cycle that he was sure the white haired witch would find amusing.

Still he couldn't help but still feel dumbfounded, he had never seen the older vigilante as a selfless person, but perhaps he hadn't been looking past his own selfish and prideful thoughts to see it. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, alive or otherwise, especially not to Drake himself. He'd rather die again.

"Weeeeell?" she pressed and he locked eyes with her before nodding stiffly.

"You have a deal witch..." he muttered, and she squealed in delight. She spun around once and pointed at him with utter enthusiasm.

"So it shall be! You have one year my friend! One year or Timothy shall be mine forever!"

"Wait! You said nothing about a time limit!" Damian said, feeling tricked as there had been no hint of a time limit to this. She sidled up to him and he instantly took a step back despite himself.

"I think I'm being generous..." she whispered, eyes narrowing dangerously, smile widening ever so slightly. "I'm giving you a chance bat brat, but if you'd prefer we call the whole thing off-"

"No. I will...abide by your terms..." he said between clenched teeth. He was not one who enjoyed being bested, but it would appear he had no choice.

"Wonderful..." she said, and suddenly an inky black portal opened up beneath him. "Have fun Damian and good luck! You'll need it..."

The final thoughts that pervaded his mind before he was consumed by darkness was that Drake was going to owe him big for this when all was said and done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So how was it? Was Damian's character okay?<strong>


End file.
